Fighting is Futile
Fighting is Futile is the second episode of SBFW Survivor. Transcript Tribe, Night 1 Joey: SOMEBODY Da: ONCE Mad: TOLD Prim: ME Joey: THAT Da: THE Mad: WORLD Prim: WAS Joey: GONNA Da: ROLL Mad: ME turns up the volume on his device to maximum Prim: I Joey: AIN'T Da: THE Mad: SHARPEST Prim: TOOL Joey: IN Da: THE Mad: SHED puts on three extra large headphones Prim: SHE Joey: WAS Da: LOOKING Mad: KINDA Prim: DUMB Daffy: Sky prohibited singing All Stars one word at a time. Prim: When did he say that? Sky: It is prohibited to sing All Stars one word at a time. Da: Oh craaaaaaap. Noob: Nobody likes All Stars. SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THAT THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME I AIN'T- Sky: THAT'S IT! BED, THE FOUR OF YOU! Da: What just happened? Gaming: You got sent to bed. It's your punishment. Da: Who's Bed? Gaming: What... facepalm Joey: Hey... how come you're not punished? Dan: Sky hates All Stars. Noob: laughs He's gone ballistic. Sky: You think it's funny? Noob: Wait, wait! I-I-I wasn't, uhhh, referring to you! confessional Noob: If this is based on opinion, I'm a shoe in. All you need to do is lie and you're there already. back to Sky and Noob talking Sky: Fine. Just use it. Gaming: It's finally here... to the punishing room, Gaming's words are echoing in Prim's head Prim: It's actually out! Joey: Yeah! Prim: Let's escape and get some! towards door, which was left open, but gets shot What the hell? Joey: The door was left open? This shouldn't take long. towards Prim, but also gets shot Oh crap, it's security protected. Prim: I tried to telll you that... Joey: Shut up, you never told- and Joey are in a deep sleep Mad: sleepwalking 5 more minutes... towards door and gets shot Da: Wha... walks towards the wall and starts banging his head against it until it brakes Da: I lose! asleep immediately Sky: 6 hours later... Da: Yay I won! up Guys! Wake up! Dan: It's 3 AM. Da: 3 AM? NOOOOOOOOOOO! Sky: sighs 4 hours later... Joey: up LET'S FRICKIN' GO!!! Prim: If it's even there. goes to the room Joey: IT'S GONE!!!! Noob: We were done with it, so we put it away. to Da thinking Da: People never play anything at 3 AM. Joey: Oh. I get it. Gaming: Da is not right. Nothing happens at 3 AM. to someone asking Alexa something Person: Alexa, what is the weather? Alexa: The weather is something that doesn't exist, damn fool. Now bleep off. of Da's thought Da: Yes... Sky: Alright. I need to say that we need to buy some tickets. We are going to blah blah blah... Da: nodding Yes... Sky: ...so we need £64 off everyone. Gaming: £64?! Sky: Don't worry. Only £4 from each of you. Da: nods Yes. Sky: Got that, Da? Da: No. Sky: What- facepalms Da: Da only understand emoji language. Sky: Listen very closely. Da: Ok. Sky: �� �� �� Da: Oh. Bot: afar You've focused most of the episode on the Super Tribe. What about us? Sky: I can't hear you. So... Tribe, Day 2 Bot: Well finally. Red: Reddit. Danilo: �� Purps: Shut up. Burger: Which background should I choose? The brown? Or the yellow? No, I did yellow last time. But I remember... Matchy: Oh brother. NoNamer: Granite, what do you think of this tribe? I think that it's kinda unfitting. Granite: Same. screaming in the background Bot: YOU'RE A MAD MAN!!! Red: Sky? Can I write the next episode? Sky: no Red: YOU'RE MEAN! Sky: yes Bot: You need to hire someone. Sky: Nobody writes episodes but me. And you need to get on the train. Danilo: That's no fair. Sky: My Survivor, my rules. Purps: You people need to grow up. is still fighting Bot: LET ME WRITE AN EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sky: no Red: LET ME WRITE AN EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sky: no Danilo: That's just unfair. Sky: I know. NoNamer: You are quite mean. Sky: yes Burger: So can you change your tone? Sky: no Granite: Eh. Sky: You're cool. is still fighting and there is unheard swearing Matchy: Oh no. to black, episode ends Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:IloGaming4 Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes